


LA Times

by queenoftheslayers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheslayers/pseuds/queenoftheslayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crossover between NCIS: LA and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story has been sitting around for a while. Hope that you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between NCIS: LA and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story has been sitting around for a while. Hope that you all enjoy it.

Kenzi was sitting on Deeks desk edge, staring at the new girl, whom was sitting at her own desk near Hetty’s office.  She had multiple case files open on the desk and she was twirling two pens in her left hand and held a cell phone in her right hand up to her ear.  She couldn’t hear her, but they could see the frustrated look on her face grow into an angry look.

She was raising her voice and they could soon hear her yelling into her phone, “You are going to get me the info and _email_ it to me.  I am not in the mood for your shit Kennedy.  Get over that Red dumped you.  Get me the info before I call _your_ boss… No… that isn’t a threat, it is a promise,” she said with a deadly calm voice; and with that, she hung up and dropped her phone onto her desk. She rubbed her temples as she stood up, gathering up three files and walking to Hetty’s area.

“Who is the new girl?” Sam asked, settling next to Kenzi

G. looked her over and shrugged, “No idea, Hetty hired her over the weekend and her first day has consisted of running files from Hetty and us upstairs.  I have no idea what she is doing for Hetty.”

Soon the girl was walking out of Hetty’s area with a grim look on her face and the files in her hands had grown in size.  She had at least 12 more, and many were red colored. 

“New girl is handling sensitive materials… who is she?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Eric said from the stairs, “Needed upstairs, Vance is on.”

Everyone turned and went up and Sam and G. sent one last look at the new girl that was now opening the new files and placing them on her desk, files covering each other.

*****

Vi wanted to kill Andrew or Xander or Buffy or Willow or whoever in the world thought that she could handle this job… she wanted to drive a stake into their heart.  Vi looked at the files on her desk.  The number of files kept growing and she just wanted to set them on fire, but she was sure that Hetty would make her call a Wicca to bring them back.  And on top of that, Kennedy wasn’t getting her the information of the list of people she was sending to her.  She thought that her first day was going to be easier, but no… it was going to be harder to kill then a fraking über vampire.

Vi jumped a little when the phone in her back pocket rang.  She pulled it out and smiled before opening it.

“Hey Andrew… yeah I yelled at Kennedy, she wasn’t cooperating… I don’t care. No, Kennedy is being an idiot… Why did you call, Andrew?”

Vi looked up to see Hetty was walking out of her area and was heading towards the stairs.  Vi smiled at her before turning back to her desk and pulled out a small notebook from the front of her shirt pocket.

“Andrew, I wont be back until late, why don’t you have Shelly, Cassie, and Jessica out tonight.  They are up on the rotation and could use the night out.  Send Amy and Emily to Nico’s on 5th and get information double-checked.  OH,” Vi said, as if she forgot something important, “get Ashley and Sarah over to the shop to pick up the cake for Michelle’s birthday tomorrow.  I have a meeting tonight at the hospital to check in on Dana, her doctor called earlier and said that they made progress today… I don’t know more then she started answering more questions easier.  Apparently someone named Anne was here talking to her… yeah, I think it was… I really hope it was, because she knows what it is like… just tell anyone that I know that…”

There was a loud noise and Vi turned to see G.’s team running down the stairs and grabbing their keys and coats.  She watched them as they left and turned back to see Hetty walking down the stairs alone. 

“Look, I have to go.  Make sure that the girls do what they need to do. I will do a quick patrol on my way from seeing Dana. Goodbye Andrew.”

Vi hung up and wanted to slam her head to her desk, but she had too many files on her desk, so if she did that, the files would be ruined.

“Ms. Anderson, how is your assignment going?”

“Ah, this,” she waved her hands over the files, “best as it can. Not seeing much, but I have really only just started.  Spotting the strange in cases… Anyway, it would be better if my contacts were co-operating,” Vi said, putting her hands on her file filled desk, “I am looking, but most of these… Nothing jumps out as something I would deal with, but I am looking and sending in names to my contacts.”

“Best I could hope for at the moment.  When the team gets back, please help them any way needed, something is wrong with this case,” Hetty said, setting down a case file, before continuing and walking off to her area and disappearing.

Vi groaned as she looked down and started to look through the files.  It was going to be a long week if her file load was small now, and she was going to be consulting on cases too.  Her head fell to her desk when two more stacks of possibly 30 cases each were dropped onto her desk. 

She really needed to stake something. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 weeks, 3 days, 4 hours, and 24 minutes since Vi was hired at the LA NCIS branch, not that she was counting.  Her job was going well, and she was actually getting along with Sam and G’s team and the other agents of LA NCIS.

But right now… right now she was resisting the urge to throw a pen, or something bigger, at Deeks.  She just wanted to survive the hours left in the day until it would be Friday and the cursed day would be over.  It was like this every Thursday, because Thursday’s were evil.  Everything bad happened on them, new demons, new vampires, and new apocalypses.  But apparently around here, the bad day could be every day, so no one understood her dread of Thursday.

“Deeks!” Vi cried out, “please stop talking so loud, I am trying to get through these files and your voice is grating.”

Vi didn’t turn from her desk to see the looks of shock on the faces of the agents.  G., Sam, Kensi, and Deeks walked over to her and surrounded her desk.

“Everything okay Vi?” Asked G.

“It’s Thursday,” Deeks said, “Violet thinks that the world is going to end or something.” He waved his fingers in front of her.

“It wouldn’t be far off,” Vi said, using her pen to smack his fingers.  “And the name is Vi, not Violet.”

“Don’t like your full name?” Deeks asked.

“Not anymore, my wat… father was the only one that called me Violet, and he is dead.”  Vi could tell that they caught her change in terms, she knew that this would come back to bite her one day.

“Is that why you got into this job?” Kensi asked. 

“No,” Vi said, “That is why I was put into my other job at the IC/IGC as a board member.  I know the founders, and I am apart of the inner circle of directors.  My father was a member of the older version before he died and it was passed down to my boss. I got into this job being a liaison for the IC and running a house for the IGC here in LA.”

“Liaison we get,” Deeks said, waving his hands over her desk and the files she had. ”Running a house? And what does IC or IGC mean?”

“I run a boarding house for young girls, one of many in the country and world. IC is the International Council, as we have offices in the Northern and Southern America, Europe, and Asia. IGC is a new addition, the International Guiding Council.”

“What exactly do you liaison… that part is unclear.” Sam asked.

“That,” Vi said, leaning forward and a small smile, “is under all of your pay grades and clearance levels. My boss wouldn’t be happy with me spilling secrets everywhere.”

“Does your boss have a name?” Sam asked.

Vi looked over at him and smile.  “Buffy.”

“Buffy?” Kensi asked, tilting her head, her eyes squinting in thought. “I know that name, and the IGC… The school for girls?”

“Buffy? Really? What kind of name is that?” Deeks asked with a chuckle. 

“Hey, don’t let her catch you mocking her name.  Last person that did that ended up with bathroom cleaning duty for two months until they apologized to her.  Mind you, it was a male worker.  None of the girls mock her name, they love her.”

The agents looked at each other, and Deeks was about to say something when Eric’s voice rang out the building, “G, Sam, guys, Vance is on for you.”

They all walked away, leaving Vi alone to look back at her pile of files, nearly wishing out loud for a vampire.  But that would violate a major rule of using the W word.  Also, don’t want a vampire showing up in the middle of the agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is short, but the next one is longer, and it should be up soon!

Vi walked towards The House as her shoes clicked on the cement.  It was well past after sundown, and she was just wanting to curl up with a good movie and her boyfriend on the couch.  Her mind however was far away, thinking about training schedules, this Saturdays conference call, and slaying schedules that needed to be planned... so the movie and cuddling were going to have to wait.  At least Faith was going to be in town this next coming week with Rona to do special trainings.  Maybe the three of them could go out to that new club, Shadows, that opened last month.

Vi’s mind snapped back to attention as she felt a familiar evil presence behind her. 

“Great, just great, where the hell am I?”  She put on a show of pulling her phone out of her pocket, pulling up a map. 

“Can I help you?” Came a voice from her side.

“Oh thank god, I am so lost and I can’t find any land marks that I saw this morning,” Vi stuttered out, looking up at the man through her eyelashes. 

“Let me help you, where are you trying to go?” He asked, a smirk spreading on his lips.  Vi pretended she didn’t notice the bloodlust in his eyes.

“The Best Western Plus Carriage Inn.  I am, like, totally lost.”

“You aren’t that far away, I know a short cut.”

“Oh good, thank you,” Vi said, her hand slipping under the back of her shirt.  She pulled up her stake and followed the guy.

“We can cut through a couple alley’s to make the trip faster,” he said, turning into the first dark and creepy alley that they past.  

Vi smiled at him as she purposefully walked into him.  He had stopped and turned to look at her. 

“Why are we stopping?” Vi asked, her voice sounding meek and worried.  “You said you would take me to the Hotel”

“I will, but first I want to have a little fun with you,” he said, grabbing onto her arms and pushing her into the wall behind her.

“You know,” Vi said, raising her head up and glaring at him with a wide smile, “I was thinking the same thing, introduce you to my friend named Mr. Pointy.”

“Mr. Pointy…” He stared but was interrupted by voices calling out from the opening of the alley.

“Hey, VI!  You down here?”

“Deeks,” Vi grumbled, as she looked up at the vamp you looked at her with recognition in his eyes, and she quickly pulled up her stake and put it right into his heart.  He crumbled into dust and she stumbled forward from where he had been holding her. No playing with her prey today.

“Hey Deeks, what’s up?” Vi said, looking up towards the end of the alley and seeing Deeks and Kensi rushing down towards her.  “Hey Kensi.  What are you two doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought I saw you enter here with a guy?”

“Nope,” Vi said, looking around her, “Just little old me.”

“What’s with the stick?” Kensi asked.

Vi looked down at her stake, “This is Mr. Pointy.  One of the girls at the house I run makes them cause she likes to whittle and carve.  You should have seen what she was carving into the fallen tree we found when camping up in Minnesota last fall, Buffy has it in Scotland.”

Vi put the stake into her bag, and stated walking out of the alley with the two agents. 

“So just what are you to doing out together this late at night.  Didn’t you finish your case loads earlier today?”

Vi walked on, leaving the two agents looking like fish breathing air on the side of the street.  Vi looked back and smiled and waved before she turned the corner and headed down the street towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

Vi pointed at the corner coming up, “take a left here, and it will be the third house on the left with the Iron Gate.”

“You live in a mansion?” Deeks asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

“I told you, I house a lot of girls." Vi said, poking Deeks in the shoulder, "Anyway, thanks for the ride, see you Monday morning.” Vi said, waiting to open her door when the car stopped, pulling up to the driveway.

“Nice bike,” Kensi said, pointing to the motorcycle parked behind the gate.

“Huh, Faith is in town… wonder if Robin is with her? Thanks for the ride Deeks, Bye Kensi.”

Vi climbed out to the car, closed the door with a smile on her face and walked up to the gate, punching in the code for the gate to slowly swing open.  Vi was inside the gate within seconds and was punching in a code on the other side for the gate to close.  She waved one more time before hurrying up the driveway and steps and into the house.

Before she even had her hand on the door handle, she could hear loud voices and knives hitting knives.

“Great,” she muttered, opening the door and walking in, catching a knife that hurtled towards the side of her head.  “Really?  I come home from work, and you are throwing knives and … burning my couch?”

Faith looked over at the candles near the couch, and the one that had fallen onto it before a younger slayer rushed over and dumped her glass of mild onto the small flames. 

“And now it is going to smell like smoke and rotting milk… great.  Maybe I should go see if Deeks and Kensi are still near by… they wouldn’t cause this much trouble, well Deeks might..”

As soon as the words left her mouth, her charges had the decency to look ashamed of themselves, while Faith just smirked and twirled a knife in her right hand.

“Hey Vi.  How life?”

Vi rolled her eyes, reaching behind herself and pulling the knife out of the doorframe.  “Someone please do something about the couch cushion,” she said, walking into the living room. 

Girls quickly busied themselves with leaving the room as a young girl; age 10, wandered over to the couch and waved her hand over the burn and milk spill and the cushion was fixed.  The girl turned, nodded and ran from the room giggling at her sister that was waiting for her in the hallway.

“I heard that those two are sisters, both slayers too.”

“Sisters: slayers and a witch.  The younger one, Grace, is very skilled, her older sister, Hazel, can’t even float a pencil, not that it matters.  Grace is 10, and Hazel is 17.”

“Hazel and Grace, strange.  Has anyone heard of sisters ever being slayers?” Faith asked, moving and sitting down across a leather chair. 

Vi sat down on the edge of a blue couch, placing her bag on the table, “There are records of a set of twins, one was called, and when she died, her sister was called.  She lasted longer than her sister, but not by much.  No other records of sibling slayers though.”

“Again, strange.”

“Doesn’t matter, even if one wasn’t called, we would have taken both, their home situation wasn’t… safe or healthy.  The older sister jumped at the chance to get them both out safely... she was planning running away and taking her sister." Vi paused for a moment, "Those two, Hazel and Grace, they are something else.  Grace is going to rival Willow someday.  Anyway, how was your flight?” Vi said, staring after the young girls.

“Boring.  Giles had me drugged up the whole time, thanks to Red.  Apparently they didn’t think that I needed to scare everyone on the plane by keeping me awake and jumpy for 15 hours.  Thought I was going to stab someone…”

“I could see it.” Vi said, grinning. “So the bike was in storage here?”

Faith grinned and nodded.  “Yeah, back from after the sink hole and before going back to Boston. So, tonight, know any good clubs on this side of town?  Not really…”

“Yeah, this side of town, I know a few good ones.  Don’t go downtown much any way, or near there myself.  None of the girls do, it feels…”

“… Wrong.  Yeah, I know. I stopped in at the Hotel when I got into town.  Feels like they are all still there, memories imprinted or something.”

“Yeah,” Vi said, she pulled out her phone and checked her texts, “Andrew will be home in a few hours, and we can leave when he gets back.  He owes me a night out… I beat him at poker a few nights ago.”

“Fun poker or boring poker… fun poker, good on you little Red,” Faith said, watching Vi blush.  “Alright, I am going to go see if anyone wants to practice before getting ready.  Want to spare and show the others how it goes?”

Vi smiled, “As much as I would love to go against you, we should save that for a day I am not working the next day.  No bruises for me tomorrow, I am ‘training’ with some of the agents.”

Faith nodded before getting up and moving out into the hallway and heading to the kitchen.  Vi knew that she would find some of the older girls there, who would be willing to skip homework to spare with the last Chosen One.  Vi stood and walked out of the living room with her things, looking down the hallway at the door of the kitchen as excited voices rose from behind it.

Vi went up the stairs and into her room, dropping her bag on the floor by her bed before flopping down on the bed and closing her eyes.  She rolled over and buried her head under her pillows, feeling the nice cool blankets and breathing in the smell of the clean sheets.  Andrew had the bed made during the day.  She would have to personally thank the girls on laundry duty today.

She stayed like this for a while, before rolling out of bed and walking into her bathroom.  She looked at her face in the mirror before stripping off her work clothes and stepping into the shower.

By the time she was all washed up and standing back in front of her non-fogging mirror, courtesy of the young Wiccan of the house, she could hear Andrew walking in the front door down stairs.  She could hear Grace and Claire, a 15 year old, bombarding him with questions about something.  She blocked out the voices and focused on getting ready for the night out.  She walked out into her room towards her closet and opened the door.  She looked at the options for the night and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black and red halter top.  She brought the clothes into the bathroom and hung them of the back of the door before rushing back into her room and grabbing her underwear and makeup case. 

Vi took her time getting dressed and her make up on, knowing Faith would just be answering questions or showing off her bike to the girls.

A few minutes later as she was putting on her eye shadow, Andrew knocked on her bathroom door.

“So, you and Faith are going out and dancing tonight?”

Vi turned and smiled at him, “yeah. Do you think you can handle the girls tonight?”

“I can totally handle the Slayers of the Vampyre.  But I shall be holding you to date night next week.  No skipping out.”

Vi smiled at him, nodding, before turning back to the mirror and finishing her make up.

“You know,” Vi said, as she applied her final touch of eye makeup, “I think that the girls would like a pizza, ice cream, and movie night.”

Andrew chuckled and grinned, “Star Wars?”

“I doubt it, I think the girls have a movie picked out…”

“Not Twilight?  Please no….”

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t let Sammy buy it, I wasn’t even there with them.”  Vi looked over her face in the mirror one last time before turning to face Andrew.  “Now, give me a kiss goodnight.”

 ***

Later, when Vi and Faith walked back into the house, the living room was empty save Andrew and a couple girls sleeping in various places. Vi turned off the blue television as Faith started waking girls up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, a longer chapter. This one is the last one that doesn't follow some of the current season. The next chapter takes place after Kensi is gone but before Nell being so badass that I fangirled every where in my house.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!


End file.
